


Train Wreck

by Tabaki



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, How does one tag???, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Original Percival Graves & Theseus Scamander Friendship, Sad Theseus Scamander, also theseus & percy are 6th years while newt is 4th year, but not for long, can either be read as platonic or romantic perseus :), it was supposed to be some soft gramander stuff with theseus teasing them how did it turn sad???, newt is done with theseus and his shenanigans but he still loves him, no beta we die like men, one day i'll write some soft gramander, ravenclaw!Theseus, slytherin!Percival, sorta??, theseus deserves the whole world [change my mind]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabaki/pseuds/Tabaki
Summary: Theseus tags along with Percival and Newt to the library.





	Train Wreck

**Author's Note:**

> this a Hogwarts AU, chief  
> writing this while being veery sick wasnt my best idea but oh well  
> my hands have been aching for a while now to write a Hogwarts AU where both scamander bros & percival are friends so yeh here it finally is :')  
> also english is not my native language so if there are some words which i misused or something, feel free to let me know!  
> (sorta?)disclaimer: this au is obviously mostly builed on my hcs so yeh if have othe hcs/ideas feel free to scream about them

Percival knew something was strange the moment Theseus announced he’s coming with him and Newt to the library to study. Never in all the 6 years that Percival knew him, has older Scamander willingly gone to the library. It was either because he had an assignment and needed to do research (which in the end mostly was done by Percival ,anyways) or because he was forced to tag along with his best friend or younger brother.  
So, the fact that he volunteered was...worrying. What was more strange is that they’ve been sitting in the library for almost two hours and not even once has Theseus whined or complained that he’s bored. Sure, he’s been puffing and sighing and throwing papers at Percival and Newt to annoy them, but besides that he hasn’t said anything. Again, that wasn’t typical behaviour for the excentric, loud Ravenclaw.  
  
Percival threw a glance in redhead’s direction. Theseus was sitting in the armchair opposite of his with his legs on the table between them. He had a book plopped on his lap, but he was just mindlessly flipping through it without actually reading. Left of him sat Newt with his legs crossed and a book resting on his one knee while on the other rested a parchment.  
Newt was solemnly focused on the book, sometimes writing something down. He was furrowing his eyebrows, huffing quietly now and then and shaking his head. Percival shook his head amusingly and returned to his own homework.  
  
He stared down at his empty parchment with only,‘ _Saturn’s moons_ ’ written a top. Slytherin groaned and threw his head back. He absolutely hated Astronomy and everything it stands for. He doesn’t care how many moons each planet has and what they do or how to find the constellation of Cygnus and the story behind it. It was so useless.  
He turned back to the parchment and stared at it.  
  
“You alright there, mate? You’re staring at that piece of paper as it murdered your entire family.” came Theseus’ amused voice.  
Percival rolled his eyes and threw the paper on the table, leaning back in the armchair. “I fucking hate Astronomy!” the Slytherin grunted, throwing his arms in the air. “What do I fucking care about the moons of Saturn? I’m not going to sleep better at night knowing how and when they move. Like, no offence to professor Gullahorn, she’s nice and all, but god that fucking subject is just so...ugh.”  
  
Theseus laughed loudly to which Percival just stared angrily at him. “Don’t laugh at my misery, asshole.”  
Newt, next to Theseus, glared at his brother.  
“Theseus, please, be quiet.” muttered the younger boy, but the Ravenclaw didn’t seem to hear his brother as he shook his head, still laughing.  
“I haven’t seen you talk so passionately about something since our debate last summer about which Quidditch team was better.” Couple of seconds later he added. “Which is still Appleby Arrows.”  
Percival narrowed his eyes at his best friend, who had a shit-eating grin on his face. “Hilarious, Theseus. Everyone knows that Fitchburg Finches are way better.”  
  
Redhead snorted and leaned forward, narrowing his eyes as well. “Don’t make me laugh, Graves. Those Americans better than the best team in British and Irish Quidditch League with the legendary Shea Wescott as their chaser? Please.”  
Percival rolled his eyes so hard, he thought he could see the back of his head. “Best team, yeah, right. At least Fitchburg Finches weren’t stupid enough to shoot arrows into the air from their wands every time, their chasers scored. Also, what do you have against Americans? I’m American, so please elaborate on that, Scamander.”  
  
Theseus leaned forward, mockingly insulted gasp escaping his lips and placed a hand over his heart.“Those were their supporters, Graves! Get your facts straight before throwing accusations!”  
Newt sighed, brushing a hand over is face.  
Theseus dropped his legs from the table, threw his book on it and tried to kick his friend, before continuing. “You’re not even fully American but only half!”  
  
Percival opened his mouth to shoot a snarky comment back, but was interrupted by Newt’s annoyed groan. Hufflepuff lifted his head and threw an angry glare at his older brother and his friend.  
“Could you two, please, shut up? I have a Potions essay to write, and you two are very distracting with your childish debate about Quidditch. If you want to argue, you both know where the exit is! So, either leave or stop arguing.”  
Percival and Theseus exchanged glances, both of them cringing slightly, and muttered a quiet ‘sorry.’ Both boys reluctantly returned to their previous activities.  
Percival threw a glance at Newt, who was furrowing his eyebrows even more.  
  
It wasn’t often that the younger boy got angry. Not at Percival, at least.  
If he did got angry it was usually at Theseus and his stupid shenanigans. So, Newt giving him a stink eye was...unpleasant.  
As if feeling that he was being stared at, Newt lifted his head and met Slytherin’s eyes. Newt offered a sheepish smile to which Percival smiled back apologetically. Newt motioned to his brother and rolled his eyes, shaking his head. Percival grinned at it and shrugged.  
  
The silent exchange wasn’t unnoticed as Theseus sank even more in his armchair, a grin spreading on his face.  
“Hey, lovebirds, what are you communicating about?” teased the redhead with a wink, looking from his best friend to his younger brother.  
Newt turned to the older boy, his cheeks flushing and slapped his brother on the arm. Theseus winced for a second before laughing, rubbing at his arm.  
  
“About the fact that you’re an insufferable ass.” stated the Hufflepuff, before setting his stuff on the table and standing up. “And before I’ll hex you or something, Theseus, I’m off to the kitchen to grab some snacks.”  
The redhead brushed his pants and, ignoring his brother melodramatic ‘you wouldn’t dare’, turned to Percival.  
  
“You want something, Percy?” asked Newt with a small smile.  
Percival hummed and shook his head,offering a smile in return. “No, thanks, Newt. I’ll wait ‘till dinner.”  
“Alright.”  
  
Theseus cleared his throat and fluttered his eyelashes, smiling sweetly to which Newt glared at him. Before Theseus spoke, Newt shook his head. “I’m not bringing you anything, Tee. That’s for throwing papers at me and being annoying.”  
Older Scamander opened and closed his mouth a few times, but before he could think of a response, Newt was already gone.  
Percival burst into laughter at his friend’s scandalized face. He pulled back when Theseus tried to slap him, hissing ‘asshole’.  
  
“You deserve that, to be honest.” replied the boy, after calming down a little bit. He observed Theseus’ pouting face and his crossed arms and kicked the redhead lightly.  
Scamander just glared, but didn’t say anything. Weird.  
Percival raised an eyebrow questioningly and put down his parchment.  
“Theseus.”  
“What?”  
“What’s going on?”  
  
Redhead slowly turned to Percival, his face confused. “What do you mean, Gravy?”  
Percival narrowed his eyes and motioned around them. “You know exactly what I mean, ‘Seus. You coming to the library? Without being forced? That’s very strange, my friend.”  
Theseus shrugged and grabbed his book, avoiding meeting Percival’s gaze. “Last time I checked it wasn’t illegal to go to the library whenever you wanted, so.”  
  
Percival huffed. “It’s not what I mean you, ass, and you know it. You always whine that Newt and I are always “rotting” in the library, so it doesn’t make much sense that you would tag along with us.“  
“Let a man read his books and get his education, Perce.”  
  
Graves stared and raised his eyebrow. “Your book is upside down, dingbat.”  
Theseus flushed and turned his book.  
  
Percival shook his head and sighed. “So?”  
“So, what?”  
“Scamander.”  
“As I said I only wanted to read something and just spend some time with you, guys.”  
  
Percival threw his head back and massaged his temple. “You have rubbed your nose at least three times which usually means you’re hiding something, you called me ‘Gravy’ and you only call people nicknames when you're either stressed or want to annoy them, avoided meeting my eyes, have been awfully quiet and grabbed the book upside down without noticing it. You also didn’t push our Quidditch debate, which we both know, you’re too passionate about. We’ve been friends for the last six years, ‘Seus. I know exactly when you’re not telling something. “  
  
Percival returned his gaze to the Ravenclaw, who looked baffled with his eyes widened.  
“That was quite...impressive, mate.”  
“Just some observations from throughout the years.” Slytherin shrugged, the corners of his mouth quirking up. “So, are you going to tell me what’s wrong?”  
  
Theseus huffed and dropped his book. He stared in front of him for a couple of seconds, opening and shutting his mouth. Finally, he closed his eyes and leaned back.  
“Promise me, you’re not going to laugh.”  
“You want an unbreakable vow?”  
“Ass.” ,snorted Theseus. “It’s just a bit...embarrassing.”  
“‘S fine. I promise I won’t laugh.”  
  
“Alright.”Theseus nodded, still not opening his eyes. “It’s just that...lately, I’ve been feeling a bit left out. I know we’re always hanging out together, but recently you and Newt have been hanging out a lot. When I introduced you to each other, I was hoping that you would become friends. Like, two closest people to me becoming friends, you know? And I’m very happy you did, but...sometimes, I just...I don’t know...feel like I can’t keep up with your discussion and stuff and...yeah.”  
  
Theseus paused, inhaling loudly. Percival was watching his friends attentively, not interrupting.  
The redhead continued. “I’m just afraid that one day, both of you will be tired of me and go like ‘geez, ‘Seus, sorry, but you’re too annoying, so fuck off.’ So, I thought maybe if I try to get into things you two like and read and talk about, I would...I don’t know...fit in better. I just don’t want to lose you two.”  
  
Older Scamander fell silent and rubbed at his eyes, sighing.  
Percival waited for a couple of seconds more, but when it became clear that Theseus wasn’t going to continue, he cleared his throat.  
  
“‘Seus, you do know Newt is your brother-”  
Theseus groaned and threw his hands in the air. “Gee, thanks, Perce. I had no clue! Of course, I do, and that’s why I’m scared! Like do you know the Quelch twins from our year?”  
“The ones who tried to kill each other last year with the Unforgivable ones? Obviously, I do.”  
  
“Yeah, well, I don’t want Newt to start hating me ‘till the point he wants to murder me! That shit’s scary! I know I can be annoying and often speak, before I think and often don’t know when to stop, when I tease him and I just...I’m afraid that one day I’ll go too far and then disappoint Newt and he’ll be mad at me and will start to hate me and then I’ll lose him and you’re probably going to join him on the ‘Theseus hating’ train and then I’ll lose you as well and just be all left alone and then I’m probably going to drown myself in the lake or something. Or just escape to America, move to Alpes and start a new life in the snow and try to numb the pain of you two leaving me all alone. Maybe adopt a kneazle or two. And you two would, probably, just be happy going choo choo on your ‘Theseus hating’ train.”  
  
Theseus exhaled loudly and leaned back. Percival stared at his friend, before opening his mouth. “I think you mean Alaska.”  
The redhead stared confusingly back. “What?”  
“You said you’re going to move to America and escape to Alpes, but the Alpes are in Europe, so you probably meant Alaska.” explained the boy, trying not to laugh at his friend’s angry face.  
“Well, I’m glad I’ve got you here to clear it up,thanks, Graves.” fumed Theseus, crossing his arms.  
  
Percival chuckled and moved to sit in Newt’s chair, next to the pouting redhead. “I’m sorry, I was just messing with you, ‘Seus.“  
Theseus hummed angrily, sinking in his own chair. Percival placed his hand on the redhead’s arm and rubbed gently.  
  
“Theseus, if I’m being completely honest, you’re being a bit of an idiot, right now.”  
Scamander clicked his tongue and was ready to reply, but the Slytherin stopped him.  
“Nope, shut up and listen to me, now. You’re an idiot for thinking that we would leave you only because you don’t like the same stuff as Newt and I do. Sure, we have our common interests, but so do you and I, and Newt and you. It would be quite boring if we all liked the same stuff and only talked about it.  
And, sure, you can be annoying and often speak without thinking, but who doesn’t have flaws? I’m a perfectionist and can be a pain in the ass about it and often follow rules too strictly. Newt’s often too stubborn, will often rush into danger, if it means saving one of his precious beasts and doesn’t know about self-care. But all those things, it what makes us ourselves. You wouldn’t be you without being an annoying ass and both Newt and I love you for that, ‘Seus. Because for every negative trait you have, you have two positives. You’re smart, brave, kind, caring and fucking hilarious. I’m going to say it once, but I absolutely love your stupid puns! And Newt does too.  
We would never leave you because you annoyed us or don’t have the same interests as we do. You’re also very important to us.”  
  
Percival patted Theseus’s arm and slithered an arm around his shoulder,pulling the Ravenclaw into a half-hug. The redhead leaned in, hugging his friend back and rubbing at his eyes furiously.  
“Besides, if you’re ever planning on dropping from school and fleeing to Alaska, I hope you’ve been working on your stamina because otherwise you would have a long ass walk with my hands around your goddamn ankles.”  
  
Theseus erupted into loud laughter, throwing his head back.  
“Guess, I won’t be able to escape you even if I wanted, Perce?” gasped Theseus through giggles.  
“Nope. You’re stuck with me.”  
  
“It seems I might have missed something?” spoke an amused voice behind the pair.  
Both sixth years turned to a smiling Newt with food in his hands. The Hufflepuff approached their table and set the snacks down. Theseus grinned at his brother, snatching a jam doughnut.  
“So, what’s the reason for this sudden display of affection?” asked Newt, plopping into Percival’s chair, biting into a chocolate éclair.  
Slytherin grinned and threw an amused glance at Theseus who returned it with a smirk.  
  
“Theseus was just a bit of a train wreck.”  
The older Scamander snickered. “Choo choo.”  
Both boys howled with laughter, joyful tears filling their eyes.  
  
In the end it wasn’t much of a surprise when they were both kicked out of the library.

**Author's Note:**

> i havent posted fics since 2013 so lmao curious to know how that went  
> feel free to let me know what you thought! even if you found it afwul, let me know lmao :') 
> 
> also yall can come say hi on my tumblr if you want:  
> http://ridzakun.tumblr.com


End file.
